In recent years, portable electronic devices each having a waterproof function have increased. The waterproof function of each portable electronic device is realized by preventing the permeation of water into a case of the device with a waterproof packing incorporated into the case.
In Patent Literature (PTL) 1, there is disclosed a portable electronic device including a frame-like waterproof packing which surrounds an opening for display.
Moreover, there is a folding portable electronic device in which one case and the other case are connected at the ends thereof. In such a folding portable electronic device, the cases come in contact with each other and are damaged sometimes, when a user performs a folding operation.
In PTL 2, there is disclosed a folding portable electronic device in which a shock absorbing cushion is disposed in a portion of one case which comes in contact with the other case.